


wonder what she thinks of me

by malignance



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, audrey and evie are best friends. even if audrey refuses to admit it out loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignance/pseuds/malignance
Summary: It doesn't matter now to Audrey that she didn't win, all she needed was for Mal to lose.
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Audrey Rose (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	wonder what she thinks of me

**Author's Note:**

> descendants 3 just straight up didnt happen in this universe okay

Evie slips into the ballroom, uncharacteristically late.

"Your lipstick is smudged." Audrey remarks, arms folded in front of her chest.

Evie shuts her eyes for a moment, cursing her rotten luck, before turning to Audrey with the fakest smile she could muster. "Audrey. Thanks for the warning, would you mind getting it for me? I didn't bring my compact with me."

Audrey rolls her eyes, as if she detested the idea of doing anything for Evie, but quickly pulls a tissue out from her purse and wipes at the edge of her mouth anyway.

"Honestly, I _know_ that you villain kids don't know the first thing about decorum and proper etiquette, but it wouldn't hurt for you to try, would it?"

Evie grins in response, shrugging just slightly. "Oh we definitely can't have that, or else how would I be able to find an excuse to keep talking to you?"

Audrey coughs just slightly, cheeks flushing at the thought of Evie finding excuses just so she could befriend her. If Audrey was honest with herself, she would admit that she was grateful for the effort Evie made to talk to her every time they happened to meet. After her rather public break up with Ben, all her friends had out right abandoned her, none of them bothering to stick around and pretend they liked her, not when they didn't have to act for Ben's sake anymore. If she was even more honest, she might admit that she probably deserved it, with the way she behaved back then. But it had been years since she was that catty, arrogant girl, and now she was older, more mature. Now she knew better. It was too bad that it was too little too late, and everyone had already made up their mind on what they thought of her.

That was, at least, everyone except for Evie. 

"I believe that people are capable of change, I've always believed that. Why would that be any different with you?" Evie had said, smiling, as if she hadn't just uttered the words that Audrey had been dying to hear for so long.

That had been the start of their somewhat tenuous relationship. Tenuous only because Audrey refuses to admit they have any kind of relationship with each other at all. Evie hadn't let that deter her though, and had exclaimed loudly, multiple times, that she and Audrey were thick as thieves.

Audrey's mouth falls open, ready for another retort, but before she can get a word out, the crowd around them suddenly falls silent.

Both girls raise their head to the centre of the room, to the now open doors, and the couple that had just entered through them.

Audrey curls her lip unconsciously at the sight. Something about Ben, in his neat blue suit, and Mal hanging off his arm, in her sleek purple dress, something about that picture still gets to her no matter how much time she gives it. Sometimes if she looks at Mal long enough, she can feel that familiar lick of hatred somewhere deep in her. Sixteen year old Audrey might've fed into it, fanned that flame, but twenty year old Audrey knows _much_ much better.

"Careful, princess, you look like you've just eaten something sour." Evie whispers, grinning from ear to ear still.

Audrey carefully schools her features, one hand reaching out not so subtly to pinch Evie's arm. "Shut up, peasant."

The volume picks up again just as Evie starts laughing, and though Audrey herself could barely hear Evie over the chatter surrounding them, Ben seemingly picks up on the sound and whips his head their way.

She barely has time to react before Ben and Mal are suddenly walking right towards them.

"Audrey, Evie, hey." Ben says.

Audrey chokes on her drink.

Evie looks at her, mildly concerned, but also like she's holding in another round of laughter.

Audrey steps on her foot, and promptly ignores the way she winces at the pain.

"Ben, Mal. Hello." Audrey greets, trying her best to maintain her composure.

Mal eyes her somewhat warily (which Audrey doesn't really blame her for, but is simultaneously very tired of). "Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I was just a little surprised, that's all."

Audrey tries to put on her best polite smile, which Ben seems to buy easily enough, but doesn't seem to placate Mal any.

As if sensing Audrey's great discomfort, Evie cuts in, bringing up some topic that Audrey herself didn't know entirely too much about. Ben and Mal get roped into a conversation with Evie, and though Audrey could take this opportunity to slip away into a quiet corner, she opts to stick around instead.

She observes, something she'd become somewhat accustomed to ever since the break up.

Looking at Ben has always been easy, something of a habit. His presence in a room had always been strong, and loud. Audrey remembers being drawn to that once upon a time, wanting that kind of strength for herself, wanting to shine the way he did. She doesn't have those kind of unrealistic wishes anymore. The pedestal she had built so painstakingly for Ben to stand on had crumbled many years ago. Ben was king, but that didn't mean much to her now.

Mal on the other hand, is as hard to look at as the day she had arrived. Something about her had always bothered Audrey, something about her brazen confidence, something about her eyes. She had been scared before, but now she was just frustrated. Mal had so much power from the beginning, the kind that Audrey had thought impossible for a girl her age to carry. To her, Mal was exactly the kind of person Audrey wanted to be. Mal had magic, and strength, and intelligence, and then she got the boy too. Audrey could easily still hate her for it even now, but finds herself too tired to even care anymore.

Not when there's Evie.

Evie was everything, she had realised. Evie was kindness and compassion and beauty, and carried an entirely different strength to Mal and Ben. She had the kind of heart people spent lifetimes trying to foster, a heart that was unyielding, a heart that was steadfast. Audrey had never envied Evie, not really. She knew they were different from the beginning, she knew Evie was too much, too good, from the start. Evie had been the first person to see Audrey, truly, for who she was, and who she was trying to be. And Evie had never said "You're different." or "You've changed.", she had merely accepted that Audrey was Audrey, and she was just as much this new quiet, somewhat uncertain but prideful woman as much as she was that old insecure, jealous and spiteful girl.

That's why it was okay, for her.

That's why when she realised Ben looked at Evie in a way he could never look at Mal, she didn't mind.

 _If it's Evie_ , Audrey thought, _then it's fine._

"Something on your mind?" Evie asks, startling Audrey from her thoughts.

Ben and Mal had drifted to somewhere across the room, and Audrey hadn't even noticed.

"Mmm, I was just thinking about you." She admits.

Evie doesn't bother to hide the shock on her face, which makes Audrey smile a little begrudgingly.

"Are you going to confess? Is this a confession?"

Evie looks giddy, for some reason overjoyed at the thought of Audrey having a crush on her.

Audrey scoffs. "You wish, villainess. I think if I did confess, the boy prince might get a little jealous."

Evie stiffens a bit at that, always unconsciously tensing whenever Audrey brought up the subject of Ben and Evie's little... dalliance, even though Audrey had expressed time and time again that she wasn't upset by it.

"I doubt he'd fret much even if you really did, to be honest." Evie mutters, frowning ever so slightly. "He's got his true love, hasn't he?"

Audrey sighs, wondering why Evie couldn't see how often Ben turned to look back at her, or how he seemed to be listening for her voice even while he was talking to someone else. 

"True loves, they can change, can't they? Where does it say in the fairytale rulebook that there has to be just _one_?"

Evie opens her mouth, as if to object, before closing her mouth again, her expression shifting, like she had never really considered that before.

Audrey starts laughing, loud enough to catch Evie completely off guard. "If you've come this far, if you've managed to get him to kiss you, ditch his dates for you, question his current loyalties for you, you go all the way. You take it _all._ "

(And okay, so maybe she was still the girl she was when she was sixteen. Maybe she was still vindictive and petty and envious. Maybe she wants Evie to snatch this one thing from Mal for her. Maybe she wants to see Mal's face fall the way hers had, when she realises her love has been stolen from her. Maybe she wants to laugh, and point, and rejoice. 

Audrey had lost her chances long ago. But Evie? Evie has all the opportunities in the world, Audrey will make sure of that.

She'll give Evie what she was never able to obtain herself. A real, true love. A prince. A castle. A kingdom. She'll get it for Evie, she'll place Evie on that throne, and then she'll smile, and curtsy, and finally make her exit.)

**Author's Note:**

> why is this in audrey's pov u ask? i have no clue ... it just ended up that way.
> 
> also u could interpret this as audrey actually having one sided romantic feelings for evie 👀 but could also just be strictly platonic feelings. u decide slkfjsf.


End file.
